2006
The following media in this list is from 2006. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Cars poster.jpg|Cars (June 9)|link=Cars Home Video Thethreecaballeros dvd.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Saludosamigos.jpg|Saludos Amigos|link=Saludos Amigos (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Therescuersdownunder 2000.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontasii 2000.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Theblackcauldron 2000.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Petesdragon 2001.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Swordinthestone 2001.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2001.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks: 30th Anniversary Edition (VHS/DVD) Hunchbackofnotredame 2002.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2002 DVD/VHS) Winniethepooh 2002.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (25th Anniversary Edition) Oliver&company 2002.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (Special Edition) Greatmousedetective 2002.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (2002 DVD/VHS) Monstersinc dvd.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (DVD/VHS) Spirited away.jpg|Spirited Away|link=Spirited Away (DVD) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) Aliceinwonderland 2004.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (Masterpiece Edition) Aladdin 2004.jpg|Aladdin|link=Aladdin (Platinum Edition) Mulan 2004.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (Special Edition) Marypoppins 2004.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (40th Anniversary Edition) Bambi 2005.jpg|Bambi|link=Bambi (Platinum Edition) Pocahontas 2005.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (10th Anniversary Edition) Toystory 2005.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (10th Anniversary Edition) Cinderella 2005.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Platinum Edition) Toystory2 2005.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (Special Edition) Ladyandthetramp 2006.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (February 28)|link=Lady and the Tramp (50th Anniversary Platinum Edition) Dumbo 2006.jpg|Dumbo (June 6)|link=Dumbo (Big Top Edition) Littlemermaid 2006.jpg|The Little Mermaid (October 3)|link=The Little Mermaid (Platinum Edition) Foxandthehound_2006.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (October 10)|link=The Fox and the Hound (25th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood_2006.jpg|Robin Hood (November 28)|link=Robin Hood (Most Wanted Edition) Also available for the first time on (standard definition) digital: Thearistocats 2000.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Theincredibles.jpg|The Incredibles (March 15)|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Toystory poster.jpg|Toy Story Cars.jpg|Cars (November 7)|link=Cars Abugslife poster.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Pocahontas itunesposter.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas Universal Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Catinthehat dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda sedvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Special Edition) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Iceage2.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown (March 31)|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Home Video Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwarsi dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace|link=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (DVD/VHS) Starwarsii_dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones|link=Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (DVD/VHS) iceage 2discdvd.jpg|Ice Age Starwars trilogydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy|link=Star Wars Trilogy (DVD) Starwarsiii_dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith|link=Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (DVD) Starwars dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (September 12)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (DVD) Starwars2 dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (September 12) Starwars3 dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (September 12) Homealone familyfunedition.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (November 21)|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) iceage2_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown (November 21)|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Warner Bros. Home Video Pokemonmovie dvd.jpg|Pokémon: The First Movie|link=Pokemon The First Movie Pokemonmovie2000 dvd.jpg|Pokémon: The Movie 2000|link=Pokemon The Movie 2000 Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Lordoftheringsdvd.jpg|The Lord of the Rings|link=The Lord of the Rings Harrypotter1 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Wizardofoz 2.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Two-Disc Special Edition Wizardofoz 3.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Three-Disc Collector's Edition|link=The Wizard of Oz (Three-Disc Collector's Edition) Harrypotter4 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (March 7)|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) A teaser trailer for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was released online in December. New Line Cinema Home Video Themask specialedition.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 dvd.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) A teaser trailer for Shrek the Third was released online in late 2006. Other Home Video Mylittlepony1986 dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie (November 14)|link=My Little Pony: The Movie PC Software Microsoft Windowsxp2 professional.jpg|Windows XP (Service Pack 2)|link=Windows XP IE7 logo.jpg|Internet Explorer 7 (October 18) Windowsvistahomepremium.jpg|Windows Vista (RTM only) (November 8)|link=Windows Vista Apple iTunes_2006.png|iTunes 7 (September 12) With the release of iTunes 7, full-length movies could now be purchased, usually with digital rights management copy protection. Television ABC Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (February 4)|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story (June 3)|link=Toy Story Toystory2 title.jpg|Toy Story 2 (June 10)|link=Toy Story 2 Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life (June 24)|link=A Bug's Life Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (October 21)|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Harrypotter3 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (October 28)|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Shrek2 titlescreen.jpg|Shrek 2 (November 24)|link=Shrek 2 Grinchmovie_logo.png|How the Grinch Stole Christmas (December 9)|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas Findingnemo title.jpg|Finding Nemo (December 16)|link=Finding Nemo Broadcast syndication 2006title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune FOX Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X Kirby: Right Back at Ya! returned to 4Kids TV on July 8. PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends TNT/TBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (November 11–12)|link=The Wizard of Oz Themask title HD.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Homealone2 title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Harrypotter3 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (October 28)|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Thecatinthehat title.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=Dr. Seuss Classics Drseussontheloose title.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose Disney Channel Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2_title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Monstersinc_title.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. Findingnemo_title.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House After 10 seasons, All That was removed from Nickelodeon's lineup. Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Showtime/The Movie Channel Matilda title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda Matilda also aired on digital premium cable networks Showtime Beyond and Showtime Family Zone, where it was only presented in standard definition. Home video Peanuts newyearcharliebrown_1996.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown itsamysterycharliebrown.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown goodsportcharliebrown_1996.jpg|You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown A_Charlie_Brown_Celebration_VHS.jpg|A Charlie Brown Celebration Whathavewelearned_vhs.jpg|What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? Isthisgoodbye_vhs.jpg|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? Itsanadventure_vhs.jpg|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown YoureaGoodManCharlieBrownVHS2.jpg|You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown greatpumpkin dvd.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown CharlieBrownThanksgiving dvd.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Charliebrownchristmas DVD1.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Bemyvalentine dvd.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown Easterbeagle dvd.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown Acharliebrownvalentine_dvd.jpg|A Charlie Brown Valentine Lucymustbetraded_dvd.jpg|Lucy Must be Traded, Charlie Brown Iwantadogforchristmas_dvd.jpg|I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown Super Mario KingKoopaKatastrophe.jpg|King Koopa Katastrophe|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Mariomania_dvd.jpg|Mario Mania!|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show MarioMovieMadness_DVD.jpg|Mario's Movie Madness Smbss volume1.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show (Part 1) Smbss volume2.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show (Part 2) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories TrustThomas DVD.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasgetsBumpedDVD.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercyandtheDragon_DVD.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories ThomasandtheSpecialLetter_2002VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut_2002VHS.jpg|Thomas and His Friends Help Out TheGallantOldEngine_2001VHS.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories SingAlongandStories_2002VHS.png|Sing-Along & Stories ThomasMeetstheQueen VHS.jpg|Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories ThomasComestoBreakfast 2000VHS.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures ABigDayforThomas_2003VHS.jpg|A Big Day for Thomas CrankyBugs VHS.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories RacesRescuesandRunaways VHS.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures SpillsandChills VHS.jpg|Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills MakeSomeoneHappy VHS.jpg|Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasTracksideTunes VHS.jpg|Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures BestofThomas DVD.jpg|Best of Thomas BestofJames DVD.jpg|Best of James BestofPercy DVD.jpg|Best of Percy SaltysSecret DVD.jpg|Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures ChocolateCrunch DVD.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures James&theRedBalloon DVD.jpg|James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasSnowySurprise DVD.jpg|Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures BestofGordon DVD.jpg|Best of Gordon NewFriendsforThomas_DVD.jpg|New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures Thomas&HisFriendsGetAlong_DVD.jpg|Thomas and His Friends Get Along SteamiesVSDiesels_DVD.jpg|Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasandtheJetEngine_DVD.jpg|Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures It'sGreattoBeanEngine_DVD.jpg|It's Great to Be an Engine! TheEarlyYears_DVD.jpg|The Early Years HoorayforThomas_DVD.jpg|Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures ThomasSodorCelebration_DVD.jpg|Thomas' Sodor Celebration! SongsfromtheStation_DVD.jpg|Songs from the Station JamesLearnsaLesson_DVD.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories PercySavestheDay_DVD.jpg|Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures 10YearsofThomas.jpg|10 Years of Thomas CallingAllEngines_DVD.JPG|Calling All Engines! Kidsongs kidsongs01_dvd.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm kidsongs02_dvd.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing kidsongs03_dvd.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight kidsongs04_dvd.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes kidsongs05_dvd.jpg|Yankee Doodle Dandy|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy kidsongs06_dvd.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals kidsongs07_dvd.jpg|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! kidsongs08_dvd.jpg|Let's Play Ball|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball kidsongs09_dvd.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus kidsongs10_dvd.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp kidsongs11_dvd.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster kidsongs12_dvd.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs kidsongs13_dvd.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas kidsongs14_dvd.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs kidsongs15_dvd.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals kidsongs16_dvd.jpg|My Favorite Songs|link=Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs kidsongs17_dvd.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along kidsongs18_dvd.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles kidsongs19_dvd.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! kidsongs20_dvd.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs kidsongs21_dvd.jpg|I Can Do It|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! kidsongs22_dvd.jpg|I Can Dance|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! kidsongs23_dvd.jpg|Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday kidsongs24_dvd.jpg|Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicunderground dvd1.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Revenge|link=Sonic Underground Sonicx volume1.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 1: A Super Sonic Hero Sonicx volume2.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 2: The Chaos Factor Sonicx volume3.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 3: Satellite Swindle Sonicx volume4.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 4: Beating Eggman Sonicx volume5.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 5: Sonic's Scream Test Sonicx volume6.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 6: Countdown to Chaos Sonicx volume7.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 7: Revenge of the Robot Sonicx volume8.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 8: Project Shadow Sonicx volume9.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 9: Into the Darkness Sonicx volume10.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 10: The Beginning of the End Sonicx season3part1.jpg|Sonic X: Complete 5th Season (October 31) Kirby Kirbymovie.jpg|Kirby: Fright to the Finish!|link=Kirby: Fright to the Finish! Dr. Seuss Seuss celebrationdvd.jpg|Seuss Celebration: 9 Favorite Televised Classics (September 27)|link=Seuss Celebration: 9 Favorite Televised Classics (DVD) My Little Pony mylittlepony_2004dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony (G1) EndofFlutterValley_DVD.jpg|The End of Flutter Valley Mlp_verymintychristmas.jpg|A Very Minty Christmas|link=My Little Pony (G3) GlassPrincess&MagicCoins DVD.jpg|The Glass Princess/The Magic Coins (January 24) Mlp princesspromenade.jpg|The Princess Promenade (February 7) QuestofthePrincessPonies DVD.jpg|The Quest of the Princess Ponies (April 11) FlighttoCloudCastle DVD.jpg|Flight to Cloud Castle (April 11) Mlp runawayrainbow.jpg|The Runaway Rainbow (September 12) Video Games Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi Luigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion|link=Luigi's Mansion Sms.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine|link=Super Mario Sunshine Marioparty4.jpg|Mario Party 4|link=Mario Party 4 Marioparty5.jpg|Mario Party 5|link=Mario Party 5 mariokartdoubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|link=Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Papermario2.png|Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door|link=Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS Marioparty6.jpg|Mario Party 6|link=Mario Party 6 mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time superprincesspeach.jpg|Super Princess Peach (February 27)|link=Super Princess Peach newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. (May 15)|link=New Super Mario Bros. Sonic sonicadventure2battle_cover.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle|link=Sonic Adventure 2 sonicmegacollection.png|Sonic Mega Collection|link=Sonic Mega Collection sonicadventuredx.jpg|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut|link=Sonic Adventure sonicheroes.jpg|Sonic Heroes|link=Sonic Heroes Shadowthehedgehog gamecube.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (video game) Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush|link=Sonic Rush sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Kirby Kirbyairride.jpg|Kirby Air Ride|link=Kirby Air Ride Kirbycanvascurse.jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse|link=Kirby Canvas Curse Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad (December 4)|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music These albums were still only available in Audio CD: Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Kidsongs_cd.jpg|My Favorite Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) These albums were also available in digital MP3: Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Websites *http://www.kirbykirbykirby.com - Redesigned to promote the release of Kirby Squeak Squad. The Kirby: Right Back at Ya! TV show was left intact. Logos of 2006 Film Walt Disney Pictures (2006).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (for Pixar films) Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount_(2002).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures DreamWorks_Animation_(2004).jpg|DreamWorks Animation This was the final year for Touchstone Pictures regularly releasing films in theaters due to industry costs. As a result, no R-rated movies were released from this brand name until September 2008. Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (2002).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company CW Network.png|CW Network|link=CW Network The CW Network replaced the WB Network in September 2006. UPN was also dissolved at that same time. Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2006.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform TNT logo 2003.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS logo 2005.png|TBS|link=TBS Spike TV logo.png|Spike TV|link=Paramount Network Usa network hd.png|USA Network|link=USA Network FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network A&E Network 2004.png|A&E Network Amclogo.png|AMC Sci Fi 2002.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Syfy GSN logo 2004.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Disney_Channel.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon (2004).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick Jr..png|Nick Jr. Nick GAS.gif|Nick GAS|link=Nick GAS Nick at Nite logo.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network 2004.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Toon_Disney_Channel.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney Playhouse Disney logo.png|Playhouse Disney|link=Disney Junior Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang PBS_Kids_Sprout.png|PBS Kids Sprout|link=Sprout Television companies: Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (2005).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television CBS Paramount Television (2006-B).jpg|CBS Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television NBC Universal Television (2004).jpg|NBC-Universal Television Distribution|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld KingWorld (2006).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television Cookie Jar Entertainment (2004).jpg|Cookie Jar Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment The Incredible World of DiC (2001).jpg|The Incredible World of DiC|link=DiC Entertainment Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-A).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-B).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Buena Vista Home Entertainment|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Jim_Henson_Home_Entertainment_(2002)_2.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Red Text Font.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2006).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment DreamWorks Home Entertainment (2004).jpg|DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (2005).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment Video gaming Gameboyadvance logo.png|Game Boy Advance|link=Game Boy Advance Gamecube logo.jpg|Nintendo GameCube|link=Nintendo GameCube Nintendods_logo.jpg|Nintendo DS|link=Nintendo DS Wii_logo1.jpg|Wii|link=Wii Currency of 2006 Category:Timeline